Many types of produce are soft and somewhat fragile. These include cucumbers and berries of many types, such as raspberries, blueberries, blackberries, and strawberries as examples. For this reason they are harvested by hand, and placed in a shallow container called a flat, tray, lug, or tote. A problem with this type of produce is that each flat must be handled many times, and it is often lifted by a worker, who then turns and sets it on a belt or conveyer. Bending over to lift the flat, lifting the flat, then turning while holding the flat, then bending over to set it down leads to excessive strain on the back. The flat may have to be lifted other times in the process, leading to more work and injuries. Workers in these jobs often have injuries related to the lifting, turning and bending that is required. This job is one of the least desirable jobs in the production line, and to prevent injuries a worker doesn't work a full shift at a lifting job. Decreased injuries and reduced labor costs, as well as faster throughput of product, are desirable.